


Fast car

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make a deal with Victor when you need a ride from running from the people you just robbed. Victor have the perfect deal in mind...</p>
<p>Kink challenge:Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast car

Running down the dark streets with rapid breaths, you once and a while looked behind you, knowing your followers were still there. Your black tank top, black lether jacket and black jeans clung tightly around your sweaty body and you almost felt trapped in your own clothes. The bag of money you had stolen hung loosely on your back and you pulled on it to prevent it from dropping to the ground. You had no regrets stealing from this people, they were after all criminals just like you and hell, you needed the money much more than them. They could always sell some more drugs and earn their money, but you, you had to steal for survival and you figured, better to rob from others like you than some innocent people.

Looking back once more you turned to run across the streets. That’s when you heard the squeaking sound of breaks. In horror you turned your head and stared directly at the hood of a black car that had stopped only inches away from you.

Paralyzed with fear you kept staring at the car until the car door opened and a tall, bald man jumped out.

“What the hell girl! Are you crazy?” he yelled. You looked up at him and met a pair of dark, almost black orbs that stared angrily at you.

“I-I…“ In an instant you got your act together, remembering who was after you and you pulled your gun at the man.

“I need a ride.”

The guy stared at you for a moment before he laughed out loudly. You frowned and looked confused at him. What the hell was so funny?

“Are you for real girl?” he asked, still laughing at you.

You cocked the gun and aimed at him once more, “Please? I don’t exactly have all the time in the world!”

The man stopped laughing and shrugged his shoulders, “Fine, get in.” he said and went back in the car.

You stared after him for a brief moment, wondering who the hell this guy was and then run to the passenger side and jumped in. Tossing your bag in the backseat you were distracted for just as second and that`s when the man had his own gun pointed at you. You didn`t say anything, only looked in silence at the gun and then up into the man`s dark eyes.

“Now, little girl. Why don`t you give me that gun of yours…” he smirked. Reluctantly you gave it to him and looked defiantly at him. “You know, you really picked the wrong guy to point a gun at and try to highjack his car,” he said smugly.

You scoffed, “Yeah? And who the hell are you?” The guy tilted his head a little and slowly darted his eyes over your body. To your own horror you could feel how his gaze affect you as a heat formed in your core and slowly spread its way down your body. It got even worse when a crocked smile formed on his lips and you had to take a deep breath to calm your breathing.

“The name is Victor Zsasz…what`s yours then girl?” When you heard his name, your breathing got stuck in your throat and your eyes looked at him with fear. Victor Zsasz, of all the people in Gotham, you had to stop this notorious assassin and point a gun at him! Shit, this really wasn`t your day!

“I-I didn`t k-know…I`m so sorry…please…I just really need to get out of here.” your trembling voice reviled how scared you were and Victor chuckled.

“Now, now…silent little girl,” he hushed. “I asked for your name.” You stared at him, was he serious? You didn`t have time for this! But seeing it as the fastest way to get out of here, you replied.

“It`s____, okay? Now can you help me? I will do anything, if you just help me. We must able to make some kind of deal, right? I have lots of money in the bag, we can split it, if…if you just get me out of here.” You didn`t know where you got the courage to be so blunt when you still had Victor`s gun pointed at your head. Even Victor got surprised you changed your manner so quickly and he smiled when he got the most wicked idea.

Seeing his almost predatory smile, you wondered what went on inside that bald head of his. You didn`t have to wait long to find out though.

“Really? Anything you say?” He smirked as he lowered his gun and slowly stroked it against your skin down to your delicate cleavage. Your breath hitched and you found yourself breathless as Victor stared down your breasts and licked his lips. “Money I don`t need, but we can make another deal. There are other things a man need you know…” he husked and let the gun draw circles just above your breasts. Other needs? You felt a strange mix of fear and arousal as this man had you totally trapped in his power and you closed your eyes as you squeezed your thighs together in an attempt to get rid of that wretched ache. What was this man doing to you? How could you be so turned on when you knew who he was and the fact that he could kill you in an instant, probably without any remorse about it. You opened your eyes again and looked out for a brief moment only to see your chasers coming round the corner further down on the block and you became desperate.

“Yes! Yes, anything! Whatever you want! Just get me out of here.”

Victor chuckled, “Anything you say, mam.” he said before he turned the ignition, shifted the gear and drove off. You exhaled in relief as you leaned back on the car seat and closed your eyes. Victor looked curious at you, “What have you done anyway?”

Opening your eyes you glanced at him before you looked out the window, “You know, just stole some money from a drug dealer. No big deal.”

Victor scrutinized your appearance and thought that you had some balls for such a little woman. Although he could see in your eyes that you probably hadn`t have the easiest life. He could see the hurt and pain and despair in them, but also a determination to do anything to survive in this messed up city of Gotham. That`s why he knew you would take the deal he had to offer you. He had no remorse about taking advantage of you, despite your vulnerable state, he couldn`t care less. You were a stranger to him, only a woman that needed his help and you should be grateful to give him something in return. After all, he could just have killed you right on the spot.

Victor drove fast out of the city and you had to hold on as he took the tight corners in a vastly speed. While he drove further away from the city, you kept wondering what kind of deal he had in mind, although you could imagine what it was and it made the ache return between your legs. Why? Why did he make you feel this way? He was a stranger and a killer for God’s sake! But somehow those facts only turned you on even more.

“Where are you taking me?” you asked and peeped over at him. He only looked back at you with those dark eyes and smirked, “You`ll see.”

Soon Victor drove off onto a small dirt road that went inside a forest and there he stopped the car a couple of hundred meters inside.

“Get out,” he said when he had pulled over. You looked over at him only to stare directly in to the barrel of the gun. “Y-you don`t need that,” you said, “I already told you I would do anything,” you whispered and shyly looked down, not being able to stop the little smile that formed on the corner of your mouth. 

“Well, I think I will take it with me, just in case,” he smirked as he hadn`t failed to notice that little smile of yours, “Now, come on,” he ordered and you obeyed. Stepping out of the car, you stood awkwardly looking down to the ground. Victor walked to the hood of the car and glared impatiently at you.

“Come on then little girl,” he growled. On shaky legs you walked to stand before him and peered up at him with sparkling eyes. You were nervous, so very nervous about what was about to happen and yet you longed for it, to feel Victor inside you…

“What are you waiting for girl?” Victor said sharply and cocked his head down to his crotch. Staring up at him with widened eyes you slowly went down on your knees in front of him. With trembling hands you unbuckled his belt and took a deep breath before you unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. You let them fall to his ankles and then your hands moved to the hem of his shorts. Before you did anything else, you glanced up at Victor and he stared back at you with his piercing gaze, the only thing that reviled any difference in his emotions were his slightly parted lips and his chest that heaved a little deeper.

“Go on then,” he husked, his voice now exposing his desire. Looking back at his crotch, you now saw the obvious bulge and you bit your lip. Gently you took a hold of his shorts and pulled them down to his ankles. Turning your eyes back you gulped hard as you saw his length bobbing up at you. Looking up at him once more, he now looked back at you with dilated eyes and licked his lips, “Come on girl, and take it in that dirty, filthy little mouth of yours.” His dirty words went straight to your core and your pussy ached once again.

Your trembling fingers grabbed around his girth and gradually you sealed your lips around the head and took him in your mouth, inch by inch until he was completely buried in your wet warmth. Victor gasped, “Fuck yes…that’s it girl,” he grunted as you sucked and bobbed your head up and down. Suddenly Victor grabbed your head and pushed his cock deep back in your throat until you gagged and he held still there for a moment. Not being able to breath you panicked and started to wriggle, but Victor only chuckled at you.  
“Now, now little girl, you said you would do anything…and this is what I want,” he growled before he held your head still and started thrusting viciously into your mouth. For a moment you thought about biting down at him, but then you figured he would kill you if you did that. So you relaxed your jaw and let him fuck your mouth and soon you felt yourself starting to enjoy it, the fact that you made this man grunt and moan in pleasure as he fucked you in the mouth.

“Shit girl, your mouth feels so fucking good.” His words made you hum around his cock and you felt it twitch and you knew he was close. You looked up at him and he looked down at you as he thrusted faster and faster, “Fuck I`m going to cum,” he said with a grunt just before he thrusted one last time deep inside and held your head still there as he shot his load down your throat. He pulled out and you started coughing as you choked on his cum but he only laughed at you before he shot another load on your face. You winced in surprise and wondered how the hell he could have even more inside him. Angrily you stared up at him as you wiped away the cum that ran down your face.

“Asshole,” you grunted and stood up on shaky knees. As you started to walk back to the car, he grabbed your arm and smirked. “Ohh, I`m not finished with you.” You stared at him, “What?…” you stopped in mid-sentence as you darted your gaze down and saw his already half rigid cock. In awe you stared at it, not believing how this man was possible. He stepped out of his boots and pulled his shorts and jeans of his ankles and the quickly grabbed your hips and shoved you against the car.

“Now take of your clothes, all of them,” he smirked. Quivering you did as he said, totally ashamed that you were so turned on by his rough and disrespectful behaviour towards you. This man took what he wanted and he got what he wanted, no questions asked and that power…that power arouse a fire deep within you that and it started to become an unstoppable force that you needed to try to still.

As you let your bra fall to the dirty ground, you blushed as Victor predatorily licked his lips and nodded for you to remove your panties. As you did, he reached out his hand, “Give it to me.” You did and he took them to his nose and inhaled deeply. With a smirk he looked mischievously at you, “Someone is sure turned on and wet, all for me?” You blushed even deeper, embarrassed that your body deceived you and reviled your shameful desire for this man. Victor put the panties in the pocket of his jacket that he still wore before he walked over to you and pressed you against the car. Looking up in his dark eyes you wished for him to kiss you, to show some kind of affection but somehow you knew that were a lost cause.

“Now I`m going to fuck you so hard little girl,” he husked before he roughly turned you around and pushed you down on the hood. You gasped, both from the impact and the cold surface that hit your body. Victor stroked his hand along your back and down to your ass where he harshly squeezed and pulled apart your cheeks. He smirked when he saw your glistening juices slowly streaming down your thighs. “Well, I can see that you are all ready for me,” he teased before he slammed his entire length into your wet hole, thrusted hard as he pushed you down on the car. You cried out a high pitched moan in pain when he entered you with such force but soon it was replaced with moans of pleasure.

“So fucking tight girl!” he grunted as his jerks quickened, one hand on your hip, the other one still forcing you down on the hood. His thrusts got deeper and harder with each push and he hit your g-spot every time. Feeling your walls tightened you moaned, “Ahh! Victor! I am so close.”

Victor was close too, he could feel his balls tighten so he pounded harder and faster and that`s when you came hard screaming his name, pulling him in deeper as you clenched around him. Victor soon followed, his teeth gritted as he pulled out and coloured your back with his cum. Panting heavily you stayed laying down on the hood as his thick white fluids ran down your ass and continued down your legs.

“Get yourself dressed,” he breathed and started putting his own clothes back on, “the deal is done, now I take you were you need to go.”


End file.
